New Monarch
by Amanda72949361
Summary: When the Queen is struck dead, Wonderland would need a new ruler. With the people wanting to choose a well poised and propper candidate that works at the bookstore, our favorite mad man has to convince her to take the job. (WCMI, and Alice in Wonderland belong to their respectful owners) WCMI fic


The air was full of nonsense and wonders, as it would in a land called "Wonderland". The citizens of this land tucked in for their peaceful dreams until the sun would shine and be start the new refreshing day of tomorrow. Most of them anyway. Some of it's citizens were with some others ordered to the Queen of Hearts castle for dire news. The Queen was dead.

When some heard the news they rejoiced, for the horrid decapitation-obsessed Queen was finally dead! This put them at ease knowing that they finally don't have a target on their heads for silly things like forgetting to lock one castle door, stealing one measly cookie from the kitchen, all of them had one price to pay, but as the Queen herself would say it, "OFF WITH THEIR HEAD!"

Now she was gone. No heir to the throne, no family left to claim it. This left the Wonderlanians in quite a predicament. To find a new ruler. A group representing each part of Wonderland gathered together to discuss how to deal with their little "problem".

"I say we have no rule!"

"Silly, we can't do that! It would turn into madness real quick!"

"Oh, I like the sound of that!"

All had different opinions. The last to speak had been none other than Reginald Theophilus, the third, other wise known as, "The Mad Hatter". Sitting next him was his tea party partner in crime, the March Hare, also known as Ears. Ears had always been a very smart fellow but had a little more of a difficult time trying to figure out what to do with this situation.

"I say we have a Constitutional Democracy." Said the six of Spades.

"No, we need to make sure that we do what's best for our people," the March Hare started, "Wonderland has been ruled by a monarchy since even before it was created. I say we continue the tradition. We only have one problem, who will be the next ruler?"

That left everyone a question to ponder. Who was going to be the new monarch?

"Well, let us come up with a few properties and see if we can find the best individual who fits that category."

"Then we shall have ourselves the new ruler." The Tweedles uttered. Most agreed in the group so they began the session.

"Nice!" A boy shouted.

"But firm." A women responded.

"Who appreciates our ways of life,"

"But won't interrupt without great cause."

"Proper, and poised."

"They do need to have a bit of fun every once in awhile."

The citizens came up with their list of sorts and all turned to the Hare and Hatter. They all knew who they had in mind exactly, it was just a matter about getting them to come back. The Hare and Hatter turned slowly each other. The Hare looked a little fazed by who they had just recommended, but the Hatter just look down right worried. Would they actually take the position? It was a lot to ask of a person.

"That must be a mistake, surly you all are talking about someone else, are you not?" The Hatter replied a little shake in his bubbly voice.

"Reg, I think we all know that we need yours and the Hare's help in getting her to take the throne."

Her. He had not seen her for a matter of 2 months. She stopped by for tea occasionally, and he went to the book store a while just to see her smiling face, his heart gave out the biggest thump whenever anyone mentioned her name.

The Hare simply stood, he spoke very quietly but his accent still prevailed in its distinguish voice, "Very well, we both shall try, but if she is to decline we shall respect her wishes, and if she does except there is no harm to come her way. She will try her best to be a great monarch and we do not need people to be upset with her, for we have chosen her, if she obliges. Reginald and I shall head to the book store at early sunrise and present this plan to her. Since we all have an understanding, this meeting is dismissed, We shall go see Alice tomorrow morning."

Thump thump, Thump thump.


End file.
